


Sharing Porn

by w_x_2



Category: Jedward
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Porn Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds something real good so he shares it with his twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Jedward are their own persons, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 26th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2014.

“I have found the best one,” John says with flushed cheeks as he walks through the door which joins their hotel rooms, dressed only in green boxers which have recently been changed –half an hour ago they were black– and with his phone in his hand.

 

“Oh yeah?” Edward asks with a smirk because he knows exactly what John means.

 

Earlier on John had gone off to his bedroom saying he was in need of some _alone time_ , so the only thing that John could have found is porn.

 

“It was really good, you should totally watch it,” John says as he gets up on the bed Edward is sitting up on with his back against the headboard.

 

“Tell me.”

 

“A guy wanking off another, the shot is pretty much of his cock and the other guy's hands working him. I tried to follow the movements as much as I could, hold off for a bit and then keep going _after_ , I wasn't even near to actually being able to mimic the pace or keep going on for as long as they did, but oh wowzies, it was so hot, I had an amazing orgasm,” John bites his lip as a shiver goes up his spine and he has to take a moment because it was a _really_ good orgasm and technically he's still enjoying his afterglow as it had probably been no more than one minute between his orgasm and knocking on Edward's door.

 

John grabs the laptop from Edward's lap, noticing the boner under the sheet which means his twin had also been wanking –but stopped to allow John in– before he looks back at the laptop and opens up a new internet tab so he can copy the link from his phone into the computer and open up the video clip.

 

Edward watches his twin as John places the laptop back on his lap and he looks at the screen to see the internet page loading up.

 

“I guess I should make use of it then?” Edward asks.

 

“Yep,” John replies popping the _p_  as he jumps off the bed. “Call me when you're done.”

 


End file.
